In Deep Water
by AlejandraGurl08
Summary: Summary inside, but if u must know it's about a girl with water and ghost powers, i'll tell how she gets them in the story, but the point is, what will happen when she meets Danny? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Monsoon

Chapter 1: Monsoon

It was a beautiful day in the Bahamas,...not, it was complete chaos! A monsoon had struck the Bahamas. The rain was really pouring and most of the citizens escaped to the coast of Florida. In the next few days, the people of the Bahamas were told that one girl was not found, that girl was...Destiny Hope Watsel. No one knows what happened to her, and what does this have to do with Danny Phantom, you will soon find out.

Danny Phantom is outside his school fighting the idiot Box Ghost, who once again was making him late for school.

Danny: come on, i've beat you a million times, and don't have time for your box punds.

Box Ghost: you cannot hold me within the confides of a cylindrical container.

Danny: or maybe i can! (he sucks the ghost into the thermos) oh great, late again! (he transfoms to human and goes to class)

School: English

Lancer: nice of you to join us mr. fenton

(he walks over to his seat and mumbles "Box Ghost" to Sam and Tucker)

Lance: now to continue our discussion on the book _Romeo and Juliet_

(cricket noise)

Lancer: o...k...the book begins with(there is a knock at the door), come in.

(a girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes comes in)

Lancer: class we have anew student joining us from the Bahamas, this is Destiny Hope Watsel. go take a seat beside Daniel Fenton.

(she goes and sits down & stares at Danny through most of the class, and Danny writes a note to Sam, here's the note)

Danny: Sam, i have a bad feeling about this girl.

Sam: why, your ghost sense hasn't gone off

Danny: well, we still need to keep an eye on her, and try to be friends

Sam: good idea, i'll show this to Tucker

(the bell rings)

School: Hallway

(Danny is at his locker getting his book for Algebra 1, when his ghost sense goes off, he turns around to see Destiny behind him)

Danny: wow, Destiny you scared me

Destiny: oh, srry

Danny: we were never really introduced, so here goes, i'm Danny Pha,...uh, Fenton.

Destiny: and i'm Destiny Hope Watsel.

Danny: Lancer said you were from the Bahamas, so why did u move to Amity Park?

Destiny: well, i didn't actually _move_ here, sighs actually it would be easier for me to tell you the _whole_ story.

Danny: well, we really don't have time right now, we have to get to Algebra, you can tell me on the way home, and maybe even come to my house for a horror movie marathon.

Destiny sure, i'll call my parents on my cell.

Danny: ok, see you then.

(they then go on to Algebra and through the rest of the day, then next chapter will begin on their way home)

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Telling of the Day

Chapter 2: Telling of the Day

fanficobssesor, thanks for the review, and i got my idea from the story On Fire, it just inspired me to write a water elemental story, if that answers your question, now on to the next chappy

Danny, Destiny, Sam, and Tucker are walking to Danny's house for the movie marathon. At the same time, they are getting to know Destiny

Sam: Lancer said u were from the Bahamas, so y did u come to Amity Park?

Destiny: well, as i told Danny, i didn't actually move here, it's kinda hard to explain, but here goes:

FLASHBACK

Destiny was walking down the sidewalk headed for school, when it started to pour down rain. From earlier that morning, she was attacked by a ghost who bit her. (they don't have very many ghosts in the Bahamas). She hadn't bandaged it yet, and some of the rain got into her. When she got to school, she noticed it was completely diserted. She is too far away from home to go back, so she goes into the school for shelter. As the rain gets harder and harder, she goes deeper into the school to escape the noise. The farther she ran into the school, the harder the rain fell, and just as she got into a classroom,... the school colapsed(spelling) under pressure!

She somehow survived and ended up outside, but didn't know how she got out there, and here's the next thing she knew.

After that, everyone left and i was the only one left, but i didn't know that so i just started walking and passed out, then the next thing i know, is i'm in a house with some woman starring at me, who isn't my mother. She told me that she mad found my lying on the ground, so she took me to her house to care for me. Her name was Editha, and she told me to keep my name, then she signed me up for Casper High, and well, here i am.

END FLASHBACK

Danny: wow, you've really been through a lot.

Destiny: yea, but that's all i know, and i don't know how i ended up in the US.

Sam: that's really weird.

Destiny: yea, so what are we gonna watch tonite?

Tucker: we're watching the "Dead Teacher" movies which are all 2 to 3 hours long!

Destiny: sounds cool, so are we almost to your house, Danny?

Danny: yea, it's just down the street, the house with all the junk on the roof.

Destiny: that's really weird,...why is it there anyway?

Tucker: his parents are professional ghost hunters.

Destiny:ohh, interesting, do they hunt anything else?

Danny: i don't think so, why?

Destiny: no reason

Sam: let's get to those movies already

to be continued...

NOTE TO READERS: Destiny knows about her powers, but is trying to avoid the subject, cause she thinks her new friends will consider her a freak.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mostly Ghostly Marathon

Chapter 3: A Mostly Ghostly Marathon

Hey everyone, srry for not writing for a while, i've had writers block, lol. before i post chapter 4 i would like a total of 5 reviews, ok, we have 2 right now, so 3 more, come on!

The group comes into a normally loud house because of all the banging, but today it's curisously quiet. In taking a few steps inside the house, they hear a silent beeping that gets louder as they get closer to the couch.

Destiny: what is that noise?

Sam: i don't know, but it can't be good (looks at Danny)

awkward silence

There are whisphers coming couch. Sam and Tucker go and see what it is since Danny is too afraid, and none of them know Desiny's reason.

Sam: i don't see anything, do u?

Tucker: no, i guess it's all clear, you guys can come now.

Destiny and Danny walk over to where Sam and Tucker are are

thinking i wonder why the whisphering and beeping suddenly stopped?

Tucker: i guess we can start to movies. Danny get the lights

Danny flips the light switch and doesn't notice, but his parents are a few yards away with the Fenton Finder.

Maddie: Jack, y r we doing this, because Danny and his friends are NOT ghosts?

Jack: because,...since that evil ghost kid has been around, i have feared for their lives.

Fenton Finder: Welcome to the Fenton Finder, a ghost is near, walk forward and to your right slightly

Maddie: but that's where Danny is, and that can't be right.

Jack: it's gotta be his new friend, Destiny, she's been acting kinda weird since we met her.

Maddie: i think we need to investigate by getting a new invention.

Jack: oooooooooooooooooooooooo, are we gonna build it?

Maddie: no, we're gonna go buy it

They leave and the teens start talking

Danny: so Destiny, what do u think of the movie?

Desiny: well, i've actually seen a lot scarier.

Tucker: really, what kind?

Desiny: i saw one where parents come in

Jack: kids keep still, we're gonna use our new purchaseto find a ghost in this house.

Danny: uhh,...how does it work.

Maddie: it's very simple actually, all we do is press the red button, and it scans the area for any form of ghosts, and it finds one, and it freezes the ghost where we can see it.

Jack: and we're ready to try it out.

reaches for button

Jack: 3,...2,...crash

All: OMG! WHAT WAS THAT!

to be continued...

everybody, thanks for the wonderful reviews, but i would like 5 b4 i will continue, so plz send your reviews


	4. Chapter 4: Strike!

Hey everybody, i've had this idea in my head for a while, and even got an idea from another book that i just finished, so here's the next chapter

Chapter 4: Strike!

Danny knows where it came from, but has to go ghost

(whispering to Sam)

Danny: Sam, i know where the ghost or whatever is, so can you distract my parents so i can go fight it?

Sam: sure

While this happens, Destiny sneaks down to the lab and tranforms into Destiny Water.

(outloud)

Sam: i think the ghost is outside and has knocked over a building, you guys better go help the people.

Jack: good plan Sam, Maddie let's go!

They run outside, not knowing that there's nothing there,...yet

Tucker: ok, Danny the coast is clear, let's get down there and kick some ghost booty.

They start to go downstairs to attack the ghost, and Destiny hears them, so she goes behind an invention to hide from and watch what happens to them. Suddenly there is a bright light in between 2 inventions.

Sam: what's that?

Danny: i don't know, but i'm gonna kick it's butt! i'm goin ghost!

He goes ghost and turns into the white-haired, neon eyed superhero, Danny Phantom.

Destiny:whispers Danny,...he's the ghost boy,... why didn't he tell me,...well i guess i know how he feels about the whole secret thing,...he's like the cutest guy in our grade,...wow, that was weird, maybe i,...no, no it's too soon.

Danny goes over to where the light was and finds a little girl dressed in all yellow, golden eyes, and lightening blonde hair.

Danny: uh,...hi, are you lost?

Girl: no, but i love this place, the energy is electrifying.

She suddenly gets bigger and bigger, and looks like Destiny Water except with electricity instead of water.

Danny: wow, who r u?

Electra: i am Electra, mistriss of electricity! i'm looking for the water elemental/ghost girl/human, Destiny Water.

Danny: who?

Electra: Desinty Water, i have to get revenge on her because she killed my cousin, the fire elemental, but since you're here, i'll take it out on you for now.

Destiny is still behind the inventions while Danny fights, but does come out to help him.

Danny: wow, who are you?

Destiny: i'm Destiny Water, the water elemental!

Danny: i'm Danny Phantom, i think we can defeat her, all we have to do is combine our powers.

They both shoot ectoplasmic goo at Electra, and they combine and shoot her down.

Electra: you may have defeated me now, but i'll be back!

Danny: thanks for your help

Destiny: you're welcome, see ya later

Danny: when?

Destiny: you'll see

to be continued...

just so you guys know, i'm not very good at "describing" fight scenes, so just kinda make up what's happening in your mind for now. for the reviews, i would like 10 b4 i post Ch 5, and that's for all the good reviews so far, i'm touched, hugs all reviewers


	5. Chapter 5: La Poema

Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews, and whoever it was that said i didn't have enough dialoge in my writing, i'm srry, but i have a hard time with that, so i limit it. Here's chapter 5! enjoy

Chapter 5: La Poema (The Poem)

School

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking to Danny's locker, talking about the night before.

Danny: so what do you guys think of Destiny Water?

Sam: well, we know she's good because she helped you, and she's powerful.

Tucker: yea, and at the same time, she was cute.

D/S: ...

Tucker: hey, a guy can dream can't he?

Sam: sure, whatever Tucker.

They get to Danny's locker, he opens it, and a note with a poem on it falls out

Danny: hmmm, what's this:

reading

_Danny,_

_i know you, but you might not know me._

_i think you're a great guy, and with all the personality_

_as an added bonus, you're even cute_

_so i've decided not to keep myself mute._

_if you want to see who i am very soon,_

_meet me in the park, on the Friday of Good Friday at noon._

_D-Girl_

Danny: wow, that's a really weird sounding note, do you guys think i should go?

Sam: she seems like she really likes you, but what i don't get is how she knew you

Tucker: dude, i think you should go for it, what have you got to lose?

Danny: i guess you're right

Sam: yea, and Danny, wear the Fenton Phones so we can keep in touch and we can have your back the whole time.

Tucker: and we can hear whatever she says

Sam: and i can give you advise on what she means by certain things

Danny: thanks guys, i now know why we became friends.

bell rings

All: oh crap, we're late for Lancer's class!

They all run to Lancer's class, the next day, Danny will go and meet his mysterious secret admirier.(sp)

to be continued...

and for my next chappy, i would like 15 reviews plz, as u can see i go by a pattern, lol


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting of Maybe Romance

Chapter 6: Meeting of Maybe Romance

Authors note: sorry everybody i haven't updated because i was in Hawaii all of last week, but i'm getting this and 2 other chapters in today, so enjoy this one, and i'm pretty sure you'll LOVE the ending,...when i get to it, lol. anyway, enjoy chappy 6!

Danny is in his room thinking. He knows this girl really likes him, but she was so mysterious about it. Also, Danny wonders if she's just playing him, kinda like Kitty did (LiL), or maybe it's a trap. No, no, he had to stop being so negative, he could give her a chance, and if she blows it, she blows it.

Danny: ok, well i guess i better get going, it's almost noon.

He walks down the steps and runs into Jazz, literally.

Danny: uh Jazz i'm kinda in a hurry, so could u please move?

Jazz: where are you going, cause you're NEVER in a hurry unless it's for something i don't know, or it has something to do with a girl.

Danny: well, that's for me to know, and you never to find out.

Danny runs out of the house, picks some flowers, and heads to the park.

Park: Good Friday: Noon-ish.

Danny is flying to the park, late as usual, to meet D-Girl.

Danny: oh great, late again, maybe she won't mind.

He doesn't see anyone, by air, so he lands behind a bush to ungo ghost. What he doesn't know is that he's being watched. Then he sees someone walking towards the bush he was in, so he comes out, and the person is Destiny.

Destiny: hey Danny Phantom.

Danny: (scardly)uh,...what,...did,...you,...call,...me!

Destiny: Danny "Phantom" or should I say Inviso-Bill.

Danny: why?

Desinty: you know,...I D-Girl, and I saw you transform in that bush a minute ago, don't worry I won't tell.

Danny tries to change the subject by giving her the flowers.

Danny: uh,...I picked these flowers for you.

Destiny: awwwwwwww, that's sweet,...but don't try to change the subject on me.

Danny:...

Destiny: oh, sorry Danny sighs i really like you, as you probably noticed in my note, but i just don't know if this relationship would work out.

Danny: well, you'll never know until you try.

Destiny: you're right, i guess we can try the boyfriend-girlfriend thing.

Danny: i'm glad you're willing to try,...but if you tell ANYONE about my phantom side, this relationship WILL be over.

Destiny: don't worry, my lips are sealed. well, since we're out, where do you wanna go?

Danny: how about we just walk through the park and get to know eachother a little more?  
Desinty: sounds nice thinking wow, i think he might actually like me, and i still can't believe he's the ghost boy, i just hope that something bad doesn't happy because of our relationship.

For the rest of the day, Danny and Destiny went all over town talking, and getting to know each other, and doing many social activities. Danny even tells her how he got his powers and who knows about them, and how embarrassing his family is, and she tells him MOST of that, but still keeps her secret. When will she tell or will something bad happen first?

read the next few chapters to find out.

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Note Frenzy

Chapter 7: Note Frenzy

School: Homeroom

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are passing a note between them, Danny is explaining what happened the night before.

NOTE:

D: guys, i think we have a problem

S: what? it can't be as bad as being Public Ghost Enemy #1.

T: she's right, spill, what's the problem?

D: well, 1, i know who D-Girl is, but the problem is, 2, she knows about the OTHER me!

S&T: OMG! how?

D: let me give you my POV of what happened:

I flew to the park, and was late, so I flew behind a bush thinking no one was there. I see someone coming towards the bush, so I change back to normal and then go out. Surprise #1: D-Girl is Destiny! Then she comes up to me and says Surprise #2: hey Danny "Phantom!" Then I tried to change the subject with the flowers, but that didn't work. In the end, she said that she wouldn't tell, and we ended up going out together for the rest of the day.

S: i wonder how she figured out it was you,...and why the heck did you confirm it to her!

D: i didn't, she somehow knew and i don't know how.

T: should we try to do something or do we need to make her forget?

D: i don't know, maybe i'll be able to tell you in a few days, cause she invited me on a date tonite, so i'm gonna see how it goes before i judge her.

END NOTE

Destiny; hey Danny, can i read your note?

Danny: no

Destiny: why?

Danny: because it's about something PRIVATE, get it?

Destiny: sure,...so,...introduce my to your friends

Danny: ok, this is Sam points to the Goth chick and Tucker points to the techno geek

Destiny: nice to meet you both

S&T: same to you.

Sam: so,...Danny tells us that you guys went out on Friday

Destiny: i don't know if you could call it GOING OUT

Danny: what DO you call it then?

Destiny: an "outing"

D&S&T: ...

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The Tragedy of Friendship

Chapter 8: The Tragedy of Friendship

Sam thinking

"I don't know how I can tell him, I mean we've been friends for so long. I know he'll try to be the tough guy and pretend not to be heart broken, but I know that in his heart, he's crying like a baby for me not to leave. I know he can take what I'm going to tell him because he's probably been through worse experiences than this. Well i guess i'll find out about his reaction today."

Sam was walking to school, when Danny runs up behind her.

Danny: hey Sam, how are you today?

Sam: i'm not feeling that great

Danny: why?

Sam: it's kinda complicated

Danny: don't worry, i may be a C student, but i think i can understand plain English.

Sam: ok, well the thing is that my dad found a really cool new job.

Danny: what's so bad about that?

Sam: well,...it's in Honolulu, Hawaii.

Danny: is he working from the computer

Sam: no stupid, it means i'm...i'm,...moving.

Danny: how! why!

Sam: i just told you, i'm moving

Danny: when are you moving?

Sam: we're leaving Amity Park tonite and will arrive in our new home by tomorrow

Danny: i just can't believe you're moving

Sam: well, i think you can handle it right?

Danny: right

Tucker suddenly runs up behind them

Tucker: what's up guys?

Danny: nothing much except,...

Sam: i'm moving to Honolulu, Hawaii.

Tucker: why and when?

Sam: dad got a new job, and i'm leaving tonite

Tucker: well, i imagine you'll have a great time there, i've heard it's awesome.

Sam: thankz for that wonderful fact, Tuck. Danny do you have anything to say?

Danny: nothing really, except, i'll miss you

Sam: awwwwwwwww,...thanks tough guy

they all hug and then go to school

The rest of the day is really emotional for all of them especially Danny and Sam. During classes they can do all they can not to look at eachother and start crying. Tucker wasn't as emotional, either that or he was keeping it inside himself until he got home. Then they all left school and didn't talk, until they got to their homes and said goodbye to Sam for the last time.

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Attack of Evil, Flight to Kee...

Chapter 9: Attack of Evil, Flight to Keep Secrets

hey everybody, sorry for not updating in a while, i've been really busy with school, and finals coming up this week, but i'm gonna update A LOT more during summer break, which starts THIS friday:) anyways, i love all my wonderful reviewers, and thankz, so here's the next chappy, enjoy

* * *

The next day Danny walks to school with only Tucker. They didn't really talk a lot because they didn't feel up to talking without Sam. Tucker seemed to notice this change in Danny because normally he would talk about some idiot ghost that he had faught the night before. Today he seemed very different, like he missed Sam like she was more than just a friend to him, like a girlfriend. He didn't want to bring up the "Sam subject" because he knew it would make Danny feel worse, so he decided to bring up something new.

Tucker: so, Danny if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?

Danny: hmmmmm,...i think i would go to Hawaii.

Tucker: why?

Danny: because i've heard there are a lot of cute girls there, and because of the surfing, where would you go?

Tucker: to Africa, so i can learn more about the cultures of my ancestors

Danny: nice ghost sense uh oh!

Suddenly, there is a big spark in a near light post, then smoke comes out of it and forms a "sparky" woman. Danny goes ghost and as he does that, the figure, known as Electra, wraps her electricity around Tucker, and he becomes an electrical being, just like her. He was also brainwashed to destroy Danny Phantom.

Danny: omg, Tucker's a beast!

As he says this, Destiny is a few blocks away, so she turns into Destiny Water and rushes to help him.

Danny: Destiny Water, what are you doing here?

Destiny: helping you, duh

Danny: but aren't you weak against electricity?

Destiny: i know, but it never hurts to try

Danny: i guess so

Destiny takes or tries to take the first shot, but as soon as she fires, Electra electrifies her, and she's out cold for a few minutes. At the same time, Danny shoots the most powerful ectoplasmic goo at Tucker, and he hits him. Last, it's Danny vs. Electra. Danny knows Electra is 10x stronger than he is, but he's trying to save his fellow hero.

Electra: you cannot beat me, cause i've had these powers since i was little and you've only had yours for a yea, i know EVERYTHING about you.

Danny: oh really?

Electra: i know that you are a halfa named Danny Phantom and i know who you REALLY are.

Danny: no you don't

Electra: oh yes i do, Danny Fenton, and if you don't surrender and give me Destiny Water, i'll let that secret slip out.

Danny: uh,...ok

He goes over to Destiny and starts to take her to Electra, but when he gets to her, she tries to take Destiny but Danny flies away and over her head. He flies to a place he thinks Electra would never find him, sets Destiny down and writes a note to his family.

**NOTE**

Mom, Dad, & Jazz,

i don't feel good about myself at this time, so i'm going away for a few years to find my inner self. so don't worry, i'll be fine because i've brought a friend.

Your son, always

Danny

After writing the note, Destiny wakes up and Danny tells her his whole plan, except for not knowing where they are going to end up, she agrees fully. Then Danny picks her into his arms and they fly away for many, many years, unknown to everyone.

to be continued...

* * *

i hope you enjoyed this chappy, anyways, if you're one of my buddys, u know where i got the Hawaii idea,...i've actually BEEN there, so got any ideas, suggestions for me? plz no flames, REVIEW! lol. allie out! see ya 


	10. Chapter 10: Flight, and Compfort Tries

Chapter 10: Flight, and Many Tries for Compfort

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while, I've kinda gotten lazy since school's out and everything, but who can blame me, oh well, here's the next chapter.

Danny and Destiny are flying east of Amity Park to escape Electra's threat. They have no idea where they are going, but just want to get away from that nightmare. The heros are just looking for ANYTHING they could live in for a while, but had no luck. They even went to Tennessee, Michigan, and Florida, but where turned down. (even though every fangirl wanted them to stay) Their next destination to look was California. When they arrived there, they notice that there are already MANY ghosts living there, so they continue to fly across the Pacific Ocean. They don't really know where they are headed, but they know it's an island,…but which one? Suddenly, they come upon the Hawaiian islands and choose the biggest to land on, which is Oaua, then go to Honolulu.

Destiny: Danny, the island is so beautiful, how long are we going to be here?

Danny: I don't know, maybe for 4 years or more.

Destiny: why?

Danny: because, Electra figured out ONE of my worst fears, which was getting my identity revealed.

Destiny: oooh that is bad,….what are you going to do when we land, we can either stay in their forms, which would scare people, or transforom, which would reveal ourselves to each other.

They then land on the island and join a luau, and ask around for a place to live, they ask the chief.

Chief: what do you want?

Danny: uhh, we just want a place to stay for a few years.

Chief: but why do you look like that?

Destiny: because we have secret identities and don't want to reveal them.

Chief: ahh,…. I see, what are your names?

Danny: I'm Danny Phantom and that's Destiny Water.

Chief: Danny may stay in the guest house of my quarters, Destiny you may stay in the guest house of my daughter, Princess San-tan's quarters.

Destiny: sounds great,…..chief, may we meet your daughter?

Chief: certainly, summon the princess!

In the distance there are men with flutes and they play a low C, an A, and a high C to summon the princess. In a few seconds you see the princess coming out of her royal hut, dressed in a solid black hula skirt and her coconut bra is also black with hints of purple. Lastly her lei on her head has the royal colors of purple and gold.

San-Tan: (with Hawaiian accent) Aloha, and welcome.

Chief: San-Tan, these visitors need to stay with us for many years, for their private reasons.

San-Tan: yes sire, I would love to share my quarters with someone, I've been feeling, lately, that I need someone to share my life with, like a friend, or more than that.

Danny: thank you Chief and Princess, this means a lot to both of us.

Chief: oh, it's our pleasure

For the rest of the day, San-Tan takes Danny and Destiny on a tour of the island, and do many other activities, and later that night, they go back to the chief and San-Tan's huts and go to bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Her Inner Person

Chapter 11: Getting to Know Her Inner Person

hey guys, thankz for the awesome reviews, i LOVE u all! anyways, i'm glad u guys love the plot and here's a hint for this chappy, have u guessed who San-Tan is? hint hint: Danny knows her! anyways, in a later chapter one of the characters is gonna die, so in your reviews answer these questions, and no flames plz!

Morning

San-Tan: Danny wake up.

Danny: huh,...what?

San-Tan: it's time to get up to go to the "Greet the Sun Luau."

Danny: why?

San-Tan: it's a custom here to do this luau, and if you don't, your day will be cursed by our luau god, Montelulu.

Danny: ok,...how about you go wake up the others while i get ready...(San-Tan leaves) wait,...i'm in my human form! how did that happen!...oh well, they can't possibly know me, i'm not from here.

Danny gets up and fixes his hair and puts on the traditional Hawaiian male luau outfit: a knee length grass skirt, and grass wraps around his ankles and wrists. This look totally shows off his muscular body that he's gained over the years. Then he comes out and sees Destiny, she kind of looks like San-Tan except with much more feminine colors like pink, purple, blue, ect. Destiny was also now in her human form.

Danny: Destiny, you look great,...this is your human form.

Destiny: thanks, you look really handsome,...and yea, it's me Destiny Watsel,...and you're Danny Fenton.

Danny: ...yea,...

Destiny: why didn't you tell me?

Danny: i don't know,...why didn't you tell me?

Destiny: probably for the same reason that you didn't tell me about you being the ghost boy!

Danny: exactly

Danny: ...ok... now that we know that, let's go to the luau.

They go over to the luau, and Destiny sees a hot Hawaiian guy and chases after him. After Desinty leaves, San-Tan comes up behind Danny, and taps his shoulder

Danny: hi San-Tan.

San-Tan: aloha Danny

Danny: so, San-Tan, have u lived here your whole life?

San-Tan: no, i've lived in the states for a while

Danny: which one?

San-Tan: Nevada

Danny: really, that's where i came from

San-Tan: did you come from Amity Park?

Danny: how did you know that?

San-Tan: uhhh,...


	12. Chapter 12: It's HER!

Chapter 12: It's HER!

hey guys, i'm in an updating mood 2day, this is my second chappy to add to this story, and i'm glad u guys are enjoying it

San-Tan: well Danny, i know a lot about you, and know about Amity Park because it's me,...Sam.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: yea, it's me, i told you that my dad got a new job, but i didn't know what kind.

Danny is just stading in front of her in daze and shock

Sam: Danny, you ok?

Danny: it's just been so long, Sam, why didn't you ever write?

Sam: i don't know, it just made me feel bad to even think about you because we were apart, but now that we're together on this beautiful island, you're all that's on my mine.

Danny: that's nice Sam, but i'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet, so lets enjoy the luau.

They go over to the luau and watch the dancers and the fire twirlers, then the segment of the god of love had started. The god of love comes out.

Danny: oh my gosh, does she have anything on!

Sam: i hope so

She turns around, and does have a coconut bra on, but the straps are not visible on her back, because her hair is covering them.

Sam: phew

Danny: darn

Sam: what do you mean?

Danny: i wish that that was you up there, with just me out here.

Sam: i thought you weren't ready for commitment yet.

Danny: i'm not, but really close though

Suddenly the fire twirler comes back out and twirles faster,...then a streak of lightening hits the stage, and Electra comes out

Danny: uh oh, i gotta go

Sam: just be carefull Danny

Danny: i will

At the same time, Destiny notices Electra, and hides to transform and help Danny.

Danny: Destiny, i'll try to fight her, and you come in from behind for a sneak attack

Destiny: good plan, let's do it!

Danny flies up to Electra and tries to hit her with an ectoplasmic blast, but she counters it with an electric punch. That knocks Danny down, so Destiny comes up behind Electra and tries to attack. Before she can attack, Electra surprises her by taking most of her energy and hitting Destiny with it and she gets knocked out cold. At this time, Danny is up and has seen what happened so he gathers all of his energy and hits Electra with it. Good for Danny, it is enough to destroy her, but what about Destiny?

Sam: oh my gosh, dad, call the docters, this girl's hurt.

Chief: right away

Sam: great job Danny, do you think she'll be ok?

Danny: i don't know, i hope so though.

By this time the doctors had come, and were doing procedures on Destiny.

Doctor: CLEAR!

Destiny jolts but doesn't wake up.

Doctor: CLEAR!

He then removes all of his tools and turns to Danny and Sam

Danny: so, how is she?

Doctor: well, the news is...


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and Gained

Chapter 13: Lost and Gained

hey guys, i'm still on an updating frenzie, lol, i'm gonna try to update BOTH chappies tonight, and the last one is next :( but you guys have been great with your reviews, well enough of me blabbing here's your next chappy

Doctor: the news is she's...

Sam: she's what?

Doctor: she's dead

Danny: how?

Doctor: the electricity fried her body, resulting in death.

Sam turns to Danny, with her eyes filled with tears, and hugs him as the tears roll down her face.

Sam: oh Danny, i really liked her.

Danny: i know, but she's in a better place now

Sam: i know

Danny: and so will you

Sam: what do you mean?

Danny then gets down on one knee and pulls a box out of his pocket, opens it, revealing a ring with a huge diamond pearl in it.

Danny: what i mean is, the better place is with me, will you marry me?

A smile comes to Sam's face as she's still crying, but they are tears of pure joy.

Sam: yes, Danny yes!

Danny: but we're only 18 so we'll get married in 3 years, that's enough time to get everything set up, and to tell our families.

Sam: thanks Danny, this will make my life complete,...for now

Danny: i guess we better get on the next plane home to finish school and tell our families.

The very next day, they get on a plane for home, after they exit the airport, Danny goes ghost and flies them to Danny's house. He then turns normal and they go in, to find his family watching TV.

Maddie: Danny, you're home!

Danny: yea, and i'm fine and we have some news.

Jack: what is it, i'm sure it's exciting.

Danny: it is...Sam and i are getting married.

Jazz: now!

Danny: no, in 3 years

Maddie: oh, that's great dear

Jazz: we need to start preparing

They pretty much get started right away. Then they go to Sam's house and they react the same way, but don't want to help right away.

Danny: well that went better than i thought it would.

Sam: i know, but we're together now, so we better get to school,...we're both caught up right?

Danny: right

Sam: good.


	14. Chapter 14: Marriage, 3 Years Later

Chapter 14: Marriage, 3 Years Later

Danny and Sam are now out of high school and working on finding a college. Other than that, they decide to have a Hawaiian wedding, bringing their families and friends along.

Wedding: Vowes

Preacher: Daniel Fenton, do you take Samantha Manson as your wife?

Danny: of course i do

Preacher: Samantha Manson, do you take Daniel Fenton as your husband?

Sam: you bet

Preacher: by the power vested in me, i know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your lovely bride. For a few seconds they stare dreamily into eachothers eyes, then they lean in and kiss. There is a huge applause from the audience.

Preacher: for the first time, i presnet Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Fenton

They run down the aisle under flowers being thrown over their heads.

Wedding: Reception

DJ: this last dance is for the newlyweds.

They go to the perfect place, in front of the sunset and Sam stands straight, with her hands down by her side, and Danny is behind her, with his back to her, and then they grab hands, and she lets her head fall back onto his shoulder, and they sway to the beat of the slow dance music.

Danny/Sam: i love you they kiss

As the sun sets, if this were an eppisode, it would fade to the ending credits

THE END!

thankz everybody for supporting me on this story, and i know this chappy was kinda short, but i think u can get a good mental picture of the wedding with the info i gave u, so look out for my next fic, The Hunt for Identity and Power, it'll have longer chappys than this one, and there's a special new character, well that's all for now, see u guys in the reviews for my next fic

allie out!


End file.
